mazdafandomcom-20200213-history
MAZDASPEED3
The Mazdaspeed3 is a sport compact introduced for the 2007 model year by Mazdaspeed, Mazda's in-house performance division. Now in its second generation, the Mazdaspeed3 is a performance-enhanced version of the 5-door Mazda3. Mazda unveiled the Mazda3 MPS (Mazda Performance Series) at the 2006 Geneva Motor Show in February. The same model is sold in North America as the Mazdaspeed3 and as the Mazdaspeed Axela in Japan. The vehicle is front-wheel drive and powered by a 2.3-litre gasoline engine. The Mazdaspeed3 is designed to compete with the latest generation of hot hatches, including the Dodge Caliber SRT-4, and the Volkswagen Golf/Rabbit GTI. A GKN limited slip differential is standard, along with a six-speed manual transmission, anti-lock brakes, traction control and dynamic stability control. No automatic transmission option was offered. To limit wheel slip, boost in the first gear will be limited to produce a maximum of 230 hp (170 kW), boost in second gear is also limited. The amount of boost reduction is determined by the gear selection and steering angle. There is no reduction of boost third or above. It uses the five-door hatchback body of the Mazda3, though it has extra structural bracing and subtle exterior styling differences.Volvo-sourced 12.6 in (320 mm) front and 11.0 in (280 mm) rear brake discs hide under 18 in (457 mm) wheels. Critical reception has been generally very positive, with automotive writers praising the car's balance of good performance and low cost. The review by Edmunds.com compared the vehicle favorably to some more expensive rivals, saying "It's a lot of machine for the money and it offers the same balance of speed, practicality and value we've found previously only in the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution or Subaru WRX STI." In several road tests, the Mazdaspeed3 accelerated from 0 to 60 mph in under six seconds with skidpad numbers in the .87g to .91g range. In Car and Driver magazine's May 2007 issue, the Mazdaspeed3 recorded its quickest acceleration times, completing the 0–60 mph sprint in 5.3 seconds, with a quarter mile time of 13.8 at 102 mph (164 km/h). Mazda offered two trim levels with the Mazdaspeed3. The Grand Touring model (pictured) has few outwardly visible differences from the Mazdaspeed3 Sport but includes leather and lycra weave logo-embroidered racing seats, Bose stereo with 6-CD in-dash changer, automatic Xenon headlamps with manual leveling control, LED tail lights (the main visible difference), and rain-sensing windshield wipers. The Mazdaspeed3 Sport and GT both include front and side driver and passenger airbags, air-curtains, logo-embroidered racing seats, signature red-stitched seams throughout, logo sill-plates, aluminium GT-style pedals, steering-wheel audio and cruise controls, automatic climate control and 18 inch Magnesium alloy wheels. Additional cross-members within the chassis frame and body stiffen the vehicle to improve handling and control under heavy braking and acceleration in addition to quelling torsional flex. ABS brakes assist corner and wet-weather braking, lateral and through-ventilated disc brakes on all wheels provide extreme stopping power with reduced fade. DSC and Traction Control on all Speed3 models is also standard. 2010 - Today The 2010 Mazdaspeed3 started at US$ 23,945 and retains the MZR 2.3 DISI Turbo engine. New ECU tweaks will provide for a more useful power curve; additionally the gear ratios have been revised. A functional hood scoop was added to allow for a denser charge to the top-mounted intercooler while also keeping heatsoak to a minimum, a common complaint with the 1st generation Mazdaspeed3.needed The updated car comes with some additional weight which should be offset by the ECU and gear updates. The suspension and steering have been changed to improve performance. Awards and recognition The Mazdaspeed3 has received numerous awards since its inception, winning Car and Driver's 10 Best list for 2007, 2008, and 2010; the car was an Automobile Magazine's 2007 All Star as well and has also received several more mentions and awards.